


Perfectly Executed Plans

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: My Boss's Niece [1]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But I don't want you to think I can't bring it. Cuz Josh Lyman can bring it; he can so bring it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Executed Plans

“OK, I really need you to help me with something.”

Josh walked into Sam’s office on a sunny but cold February Tuesday.

“What do you need?”

Josh looked out the door, to his left and then his right, and then came back into the office. He closed and locked the door. His best friend stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

“What is going on with you?” Sam asked.

“OK, a week and a half ago I kissed a woman. Now I think I really like her; I know I really like her. The truly scary part is I think she likes me too.”

“I'm not seeing a problem. Is she married?”

“No.”

“Involved?”

“I am almost 85% positive that the answer is no.”

“So, what's the problem?”

Josh cleared his throat. He looked around again, as if perhaps the room was bugged.

“It’s Hogan.” He whispered.

“What?”

“Hogan.” Even lower.

“C'mon Josh, I can't hear you. Spit it out.”

“It’s Hogan Sam.”

“Oh Christ.” Sam closed his eyes. “Please tell me you mean some other Hogan. A woman remotely close to your age who is not the niece of the Vice-President of the United States.”

“I am not afraid of Leo.” Josh lied. “I am afraid of CJ.”

“Good answer. How did this happen?”

Josh shrugged. They had been flirting on and off for the last two years. Ever since she reemerged on the scene. She would visit the White House and do intern work on her summers off from Vassar. For some reason she found Josh to be witty and adorable, those were her words. One afternoon when CJ was up to her neck in one crisis after the next Josh took Hogan on a White House tour. Then they shared a pretzel on Pennsylvania Avenue and Hogan talked about her life. Josh was mesmerized by her real and cynical look at everything that happened around her. It still had not killed her urge to be one of the good guys. 

It was both an aphrodisiac and a question mark. She was 20 years younger than he was. It was bad on so many levels. Then CJ’s father passed away. He pushed everything aside, including the President-elect to get to her. Yes, it was to get to her. Josh had never admitted that to anyone, not even himself, until right there in Sam’s office.

“What?” Sam asked. “You have the strangest look on your face.”

“I could be falling in love with her Sam.”

The younger man sighed.

“What am I doing to help?”

“Help me run into her a few times; she’s working with CJ. Send her to my office for something. Call me when she goes down to the mess.”

“Wait. How am I supposed to know when she goes down to the mess…I am in the East Wing.”

“Come out of your foxhole sometimes man. Fresh air is good for you.”

Sam smirked.

“You wouldn’t care if I ever came out of here if you didn’t need help with your plan.” He replied.

“Hey,” Josh sounded wounded. “that is really not true Sam.”

“I know. I was just joking…wow you…”

“I have it bad.”

The Communications Director for the Vice-President of the United States got up and patted his best friend on the back.

“We will get this done, and we will keep it under the radar. C'mon, let’s give it a name.”

“Operation: Blonde Ambition.” Josh said.

“Perfect as always.”

“Thank you Sam. This means a lot to me. I have to go back to work.”

He opened the door but Sam stopped him. Josh turned around.

“If Leo somehow finds out about this, or CJ, I have never met anyone by the name of Joshua Lyman.”

“Oh right on.”

***

“Josh Lyman’s office.”

“Trouble is in the mess hall.” Sam said.

“Trouble? What are you talking about?”

“Trouble is in the mess hall.” Sam repeated.

“Should I call the Secret Service? What kind of trouble? Are we shutting down?”

“Dammit Josh, trouble is the codename…so Leo won't find out. If you don’t hurry you are going to miss her. We just wasted about six minutes.”

“Right. Thanks.”

Josh hung up, rushing out of his office and down the hall. He flew past Larry, still the head of the Congressional Liaisons office, who struggled to hold on to the files in his hand. The Chief of Staff was flying, not bothering with trying to breathe. He ended up nearly barreling down the object of his affection, hitting the floor in front of the mess hall door with an unceremonious thud. Hogan stepped over him and held out a hand.

“New feet Lyman?” she asked.

“Uh yeah, you know how it is. Hi.”

She smiled.

“Lunchtime?”

“Well, no, I uh, I thought I would get a muffin or something.”

“The corn is fresh…don’t eat those cranberry raisin thingies.”

“You want to join me?” he asked.

“Sorry I… you know what, I can spare 15 minutes.”

Josh grabbed a banana nut muffin and a cup of coffee. It was hardly 11:45; there were not many people there and Josh was grateful. Still, he chose a little corner table.

“So, how are you?” he asked.

“Good. CJ is keeping me busy earning my meager government salary. I work a lot of late nights.”

“That must put a damper on your social life.” Josh said with his Josh smile…the one with the dimples.

“Yeah, but you know how crazy the first 100 days are; you’ve been here before.”

“Well I don’t like to brag.”

“Sure you do.” Hogan replied with a smirk. “I have a bone to pick with you.”

“Oh God you sound like CJ.”

“Shut up.”

Josh did not know if she was joking so he did. They were both quiet and he decided to go out on a limb.

“What is this bone.” He asked. “I didn’t do anything.”

“You kissed me Joshua Lyman and then you disappear without a trace. Is that your way?”

“Oh no, no, no…you kissed me. I didn’t kiss you.”

“Don’t say it as if I have cooties. You are saying it like it wasn’t nice. Your coffee is getting cold.”

“Huh?”

Hogan looked at her watch. Her blue eyes got wide.

“Oh hell, is that really the time? CJ has a 12:45 and I have to organize all the binders. See you around Lyman.”

She got up from the table, carrying half her muffin with her.

“Promise?” he asked.

She turned and smiled.

“Bye.”

***

Josh wandered into the East Wing at quarter to eleven. It was early yet; Sam was probably still around. Toby’s door was closed; he had kids to go home to. The bullpens were half-full with weary assistants and interns who thought they would get off easy working for the Second Lady and the Vice-President. Leo McGarry ran his ship with military precision and CJ was no walk in the park either. CNN played on a few TVs and Josh figured in an hour or so the lights would be dimmed.

“Maybe now I can finish picking that bone.”

Josh turned, not able to control his gasp when he saw her. The violet tailored pants fit perfectly. She had taken off the blazer and only wore the white camisole. Her blonde hair was pulled away from her face, but wisps had escaped the clip.

“Um, I was looking for Sam.” Josh reasoned.

“He went home. Since you're here you can help me lug these boxes to the closet.”

Josh followed her eyes. There were about 15 storage boxes littering the bullpen.

“You were going to do that alone?” he asked.

“I'm stronger than I look Lyman. I don’t have to be in until 11 tomorrow anyway.”

“Why?”

Josh lifted a box and so did Hogan. They walked to the closet together.

“I lied and said I had a doctor’s appointment. There is something going around. Interns and assistants are dropping like flies.”

“These boxes are heavy.” Josh said on their third trip to the storage closet.

“How much do you bench press?” Hogan asked.

“Huh?”

“You don’t, do you?”

“Hey, just because I said huh doesn’t mean…”

“It does. What, huh, and can you repeat the question are diversionary tactics. Plus,” she squeezed his sides. “The love handles are a dead giveaway.”

“I resent that.”

Josh grabbed another box as Hogan rested against the desk.

“What? So you don’t go to the gym like you used to, big whoop. You are the White House Chief of Staff Joshua. Plus, I think the love handles are cute.”

“Thank you.” He tried to swallow. “How much do you bench press?”

“120. Jealous?”

“Nope. I bet I can lift you.”

“I bet you could.” She held up her arms. “Give it a try.”

“Well, if we don’t get back to this we will never finish.”

“OK, but the heels have to go.”

Hogan kicked off her shoes and took another box. They were quiet as they put the rest of the boxes in the storage closet. Hogan went to leave and Josh took her hand. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her mouth. Hogan slid her hand up his neck, rubbing his hair. When they finally parted she leaned back, resting her back on the metal stacks.

“OK, that time you definitely kissed me.” She said as Josh’s hand found her hip. “No argument there.”

Josh smiled, tilting her chin to kiss her again. The smile he received was like sunshine after a lifetime of darkness. 

“I need to go home and get some sleep.” She said.

“I’ll walk you.”

“OK.”

***

Charlie came to Josh’s office on Wednesday. It was almost seven and the place looked busy like it did in the early afternoon.

“Hey.”

Josh looked up and smiled. He got up and he and Charlie did the respectable male handshake hug. They both laughed and really hugged.

“Hey there Mr. Vice-Presidential Deputy Chief of Staff.”

“Hey Mr. White House Chief of Staff. What the hell are you up to?” Charlie cut right to the chase.

Josh could hardly believe this was the 21 year old who came in for the messenger job.

“What do you mean?” he put on the innocent voice knowing that Charlie had been his wingman on too many missions and vice-versa…he knew the signs.

“Hushed conversations with Sam; codewords; visits to the East Wing. Who is she?”

“OK, close the door.”

Charlie closed the door and sat in one of the visitor’s chairs. It felt weird to see Josh in that office, just as it had when CJ was there. It would forever be Leo’s office to Charlie, though the one he occupied now was supposedly more prestigious.

“Look, you know I wanted to include you bro, but your office is just too close to Leo’s and I couldn’t risk it.”

“What are you up…aw no Josh.”

Charlie shook his head.

“I like her! I tried to fight it; I did. I ignored her, I thought about other women, I tried brain purging…nothing has worked. Last week she kissed me and I am so screwed. I kissed her last night.”

“You kissed Hogan Cregg? Where? Please don’t say here.”

“Uh when you say here, is the East Wing storage closet in that vicinity?”

“This is bad on so many levels.” Charlie replied. “You and Sam are running this?”

Josh nodded, telling him the name of the plan.

“Good title, but I got here just in time looks like. What's the plan?”

“If Sam has it all worked out she will be delivering papers to my office for signature sometime this evening. What I need you to do is engage her in conversation; find out the things she likes.” Josh snapped his finger. “I got it…you are getting a small token for Zoey and you need some girly advice. Report what you find out back to me.”

“So, we’re talking candles, CDs, and books right?” Charlie asked. “We’re not going jewelry?”

“No, I don’t want her to think I am a stalker.”

“I was going to say that. I can do that.” Charlie stood.

“Oh, and be careful. Your office is really close to Leo’s and we have to stay so far below the radar. If CJ gets wind I may lose a vital body part.”

“I got you. But if Leo asks me…”

“I know, Josh who?”

Charlie pointed at him. When he walked out Josh leaned back in his chair. Now all the pieces were coming together. With Charlie in it there was no way the plan would not work.

***

Hogan went over to her cube and gathered all the paperwork she needed to go to Josh’s office. She’d already been to the ladies room, reapplied her mascara and lip-gloss. She brushed her hair but left it flowing down her shoulders. DKNY Be Delicious was on her pulse points.

“Hey Hogan, could I talk to you for a minute?”

“Sure.”

Hogan sat in the chair and looked at Charlie.

“Well, this is a bit embarrassing. I want to get a surprise for Zoey. Nothing outrageous, just a token to let her know she is loved.”

“That is so sweet. How can I help?”

“You two are close in age. If you had a special someone or a guy auditioning for the role, what would knock your socks off?”

Hogan sat back and crossed her legs. Charlie smiled. She was a pretty woman; it was easy to see why Josh was completely enamored. Blondes were not Charlie’s type…too Aryan.

“I like scented candles, since we’re not being too out there. Storm scented, or maybe the ocean. Don’t get the cookie or cake scents, they give us a headache after an hour. I also love bath oils and soaps, anything I can use to pamper myself. Baths are the indulgence of the busy woman. Hmm, what else? If you are going for perfume, Be Delicious is great. So is Eternity and CKOne. Does that help?”

“It really does, thank you. I think I am going for the red roses too.” Charlie replied.

“Oh no Charlie, so cliché. You're in love; you are going to marry her. Forget the roses, go for something more out there. Lilies, forget-me-nots, daffodils, maybe wild flowers. I don’t know, go to the florist and spend a little time. Smell them, touch them, and rub them on your skin. Believe me, she would love the roses, but she will know that some thought went into the forsythia.”

Charlie nodded.

“Thanks. I really appreciate it. It’s not always easy to ask for help in that department.”

Damn, he was laying it on thick. The things a guy did for his best friend.

“Its cool.” She said. “OK, I better run this stuff over to the West Wing so I can get out of here. Goodnight Charlie.”

“Goodnight.”

The Deputy Chief of Staff walked past the Communications Director’s office and gave him the signal. Trouble was headed to the solution. Sam picked up the phone.

***

Josh waved in Hogan, who was standing in the door as he talked on the phone. She did not bother to sit, unless you count her ass half-perched on his desk as she stood in front of him. Josh hardly listened to his phone call.

“Hmm, what? Yeah, I heard you. He is going for it in the midterm elections. The people of Texas really like him and he was an excellent Senator. We’ll see. Look Al, I gotta go, we’ll talk tomorrow. Sincerely, the President thanks you. Thanks, bye.”

He hung up and put on his best smile.

“Hello ma'am. What can I do for you?”

“Sam sent me with all these files for reading and signature.” She plopped them down in his lap. “Are you really going to read them?”

“Deputy Chief of Staff Josh Lyman would’ve scanned for big words and reported to Leo. White House Chief of Staff Joshua Lyman has to read at least 90% of them. I have to report to the President.”

“How is the new assistant working out? It must be hard without Donna.”

Was she testing the waters? Trying to see how he felt about his former assistant, now the Second Lady’s Deputy Chief of Staff. Josh shrugged.

“I have to admit that Donna could read my body language and I am going to miss never having to tell my assistant how I feel, but Anassa and I have 8 years to get to know each other. I like her, she makes me laugh and is a hard worker.”

“Good. There are rumors circulating that you can't tie your shoes without Donna.” Hogan said.

“No, my shoes are fine. Ties though, I don’t know how that is going to work. How are your tie-tying skills?”

“Pretty good if I do say so myself. See you around Joshua Lyman.”

Hogan got up to leave.

“Wait!”

“Yeah?”

“Would you be at all opposed to having dinner, or drinks, with me?” Josh asked.

“No, I wouldn’t. Goodnight.”

She walked out and Josh had no idea what just happened. Did that mean they had a date or just that she wouldn’t abhor the idea of a date? Dammit, he should have rephrased the question. Oh well, there was always Plan B.

***

“Trouble has the package.”

“I am seriously reconsidering the codename. It makes me feel like we are doing something wrong.” Josh said.

“Do you deny she is trouble?” Charlie asked.

“Not technically, but she is more than that. C'mon Sam, change it.”

“Um, how about baby bird…she is Flamingo’s niece.”

“I don’t like the baby reference.”

“Oh, for piss’s sake Josh.” Charlie said. “Hang up and go to your meeting. Get the weekend started on a good note.”

“Nothing with the leadership ever ends on a good note.” Josh replied. “Sam, work on the name and get back to me.”

“Right. I’ll push aside the Second Lady’s speech to the League of Women Voters.”

“Hey, what is Daisy doing? I need you man.”

“Sam, don’t. Josh, we have your back and will have a new name by the time the meeting you are late for is over. Now hang up.”

“See ya.”

Josh hung up. Sam let out a hissing sigh.

“Is it OK that he is driving me crazy?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, don’t think too hard on the name.”

“I have one…coed.”

“It’s good. I’ll walk past the bullpen; see if she opened it.” Charlie said.

“Sure. Bye.”

Charlie went out of his office and walked over to the East Wing. The President and the Vice-President were both in the West Wing, though on opposite sides of the wing. It was the same for the First and Second Lady in the East Wing. It was weird for Charlie to be there and not see Abbey running around like a whirling dervish, staffers scrambling to keep up. Charlie smiled, thinking of the woman who would be his mother-in-law come August. 

Charlie leaned up against the wall and watched as Hogan looked at her gifts. The other staffers oohed and aahed, asking Hogan who her admirer was. Hogan just shrugged. Inside the gift bag was vanilla scented bath and massage oil. There was a CD with rainstorms and a storm scented Yankee candle. In the bottom of the bag there was rain scented mist spray for her sheets and pillows. The sound of his own name nearly made him jump out of his skin. He seemed to have lost the ability to blend into the wallpaper.

“Huh? Oh hey Donna. How are you?”

“Great. What brings you to the East Wing?”

“Huh?”

Donna smiled, waving her hand in his face.

“Charlie? You're beat, aren’t you?”

“I really am. I was just taking a walk, then I got a phone call. After that I got lost in my own thoughts. I have to go.”

“OK. Oh hey, how’s Josh?” she asked.

“Don’t tell me you still aren’t speaking?”

“We are, I guess. We use the fact that we are in different wings as an excuse.”

“You two were close. Don’t let it go down the drain.”

“There is nothing romantic there.” Donna said defensively. “I'm dating Cliff now.”

“If you two are friends then you need to hold onto it. We all need to hold on to our friends right now. See you around.”

“Bye Charlie.”

***

“Why am I still here at midnight?” Josh asked himself, laying his head on the desk.

“The words glutton for punishment come to mind.”

He heard her voice, and it made him smile before he saw her. Today had been insane; the President and other advisors wanted things done before Monday. So Josh and the President went to the Republican leadership that morning. They received a frosty response and a ‘we’ll see’. Which meant everything would be an uphill battle, just as it was for Bartlet. They had to at least get back the House at midterms…the Democrats had not been this strong since FDR. At least since LBJ. Initial Presidents were so cool, whoa Lyman, focus dude.

“Hey.” He said.

“Are you going to spend the whole weekend here?” she asked.

Josh shook his head. He would work tomorrow and be off Sunday, but on call. If he were lucky he could sleep in. Josh never thought of himself as lucky, but his heart and lung thought he was the luckiest man on the planet.

“Why?” he asked, his confidence level rising. “Do you have something on your mind?”

Thunder rumbled across the sky; rain pelted Josh’s office window. It distracted Hogan for a minute. She walked into the office, pushed the door up, and took her position on his desk again.

“Like what? What would I have in mind? I know what I am going to do. I am going home to soak in a tub filled with bubbles and vanilla scented bath oil. I have a secret admirer.”

Josh leaned back in his chair.

“You don’t say. Any idea who?”

“Some. The first gift was nice…superficial but cute. Hopefully poetry books come next, maybe tickets to the ballet.”

“The ballet hmm?”

Hogan nodded. She crossed her legs, exposing most of her thigh. Her skirt was short, not dangerously short, but short enough to make enough to make Josh’s head spin.

“I have to um, go get faxes from the fax machine. I’ll be right back. Will you stay?”

He stood up, brushing down his pants.

“Mmm hmm.”

Josh left the room, heading to the bathroom to splash water on his face and then to the fax to grab a few papers he was expecting. Clearing his throat and straightening his tie he walked back into the office. Hogan was perched over his desk, close to his chair, checking out the pictures. Josh could not help himself; he came up behind her and ran his hand down her back. She smiled.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

Her body molded quickly to his and she felt his erection.

“What are you doing?” Josh asked.

“Getting a glimpse into the life of Josh Lyman. If you're going to fuck me, it better be good.”

“Hogan.”

He pushing her skirt up with both hands until it was around her waist.

“Now Joshua.” She said.

“Are you sure? I mean…”

“I really want you.”

He pushed her panties, thongs, to the side and was inside her.

“Oh God! Oh God!” Josh grunted.

This was going to be over relatively quick, he could tell. He thrust and could hear Hogan moan underneath him. Josh’s hand found her clit, if he came and she didn’t he would not be happy.

“Josh!”

“You feel so good, oh God!”

Hogan climaxed, her body squeezed him so tight. Pull out you stupid bastard, the few shards of his rational mind screamed. And how dare you do this to her with no protection…you're supposed to be responsible. Pull out jackass!

“Oh fuck!”

Josh pulled out, taking his erection in his hand before he could spill all over Hogan.

“What happened?” she asked, still laying across the desk.

Josh grabbed a tissue from his desk, wiped his hands, fixed Hogan’s clothes and then his own. She turned to look at him.

“What happened?” she asked again.

“I had to pull out. We should have never, not without a condom anyway. I certainly didn’t want to…you know.”

“Well, what did you do with it?”

“What?”

“You know what Josh?”

“Oh eww, do we have to have that conversation?” he asked.

“Yeah. Just tell me.”

“I put it in a tissue and then the trashcan. Are you happy now?”

“You know Joshua, you should not fear your own bodily fluids.”

He slid his arms around her, kissing her mouth. Hogan ran her hands up his chest.

“It should have been better than that.” he said. “That was…I don’t ever want that again.”

“We have time to get better.” Hogan replied, kissing him again.

“We do?”

“Yes.”

“Good, cuz you know that little display there was in no way indicative of what I can do. I can go all night if I want to; make a woman climb the walls. That right there, that was surprise and you know, maybe some fear. But I don’t want you to think I can't bring it. Cuz Josh Lyman can bring it; he can so bring it.”

Hogan laughed, covering her mouth with her hand.

“What?” Josh asked.

“Josh Lyman can bring it? You used the third person to describe your sexual prowess. You're insane.”

“I really like you.” He replied.

She caressed his face.

“Enough to risk evisceration if my aunt and uncle find out?”

“Yeah.” He nodded.

“Come home with me.” She said.

“Yeah.”

Josh started to gather up his belongings as Hogan watched.

“So Lyman, it looks like Operation: Blonde Ambition was a rousing success.” She said.

He looked at her with wide brown eyes.

“Huh?”

“Diversionary tactic. Sam’s getting better but I was so on to him…Charlie though, damn he had me. The codeword was a good idea; should I be offended by trouble?”

“I told them to change it.” Josh replied before he could stop himself. “Sorry.”

“For what? It’s an honor to be one of Josh Lyman’s schemes. It’s the stuff of legend around here; passed down from assistant generation to assistant generation. Future generations will hold your ingenuity to high regard.”

“See, that’s what I say.”

Hogan smiled.

“Come on. We have a long bath to take Joshua.”

“Oh yeah.”

Josh couldn’t help the grin plastered to his face when he followed her out of the office. Hogan smiled too, taking him by the tie to the White House front entrance.

***


End file.
